The Girl No One Knew
by Genesis04
Summary: What if the Hybrids developed faster and more advanced with each new generation? -reviews make my day! new chappie! love is in the air...
1. Ch1 Haunted

The Girl No One Knew 

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing (but the lead). Just borrowing an idea and a few names for a bit.

**Chapter 1: **Haunted

PG-13 -may change for violence.

"A beautiful young child on the stoop. Wrapped in naught but a few black blankets, and a small scrap of paper with the words, 'take care.'" Mother Superior sniffled a bit and raised her glass. "Well, that was years ago, and my how she's grown." The Mother smiled at the now, embarrassed nineteen-year old girl at the end of the table, who smiled back.

"Alright everyone, raise a glass," The Mother said looking around the table, "To Anne!"

"To Anne!" Everyone repeated and took a sip from their glass.

Anne smiled and leaned back into her chair. She looked around the table at the small group that had gathered for this surprise party. Every nun was there, the groundskeepers, the Reverend Father, and of course, Mother Superior. All the faces she grew up with were there. Anne turned her gaze to the Mother, the woman who had been her mother, and she wondered about her. She'd always been there, as long as she could remember. She took her in when, apparently no one else would. Anne was caught up in her thoughts of gratitude, that she didn't notice two nuns leave, and come back with a candle-adorned cake. Anne's smile grew as a chorus of "Happy Birthday" rang in the dining hall.

_Long lost words whisper slowly to me  
Still can't find what keeps me here  
When all this time I've been so hollow inside  
I know you're still there_

The stone windowsill was cold to the skin; it made Anne shiver. She pulled her new shall tighter around her shoulders and watched through the window as the occasional car passed by the convent. Nineteen years, why didn't it feel that long? Of course, Anne had no idea what nineteen years should feel like, but still…

Anne continued to watch the outside world. A man dressed in black from head to toe caught her eye. She watched him walk along the sidewalk, then stop and look at the convent. Anne's spine straightened as a chill ran down it when she saw his eyes search the building, then stop at her window. He just stood there, staring in at her backlit figure. Anne looked the man over, he wore a long black leather coat and black pants, his face was white and his hair a brown, with light tones that shimmered in the light of the street lamp. For a moment, neither of them moved, they were just there, their eyes locked on one another.

_Watching me, wanting me  
I can feel you pull me down  
Fearing you loving you  
I won't let you pull me down_

Then suddenly, the man looked up, he seemed to be sniffing the air, and then with one final glance he took off running down the street. "No…" Anne found herself saying as she watched him disappear behind a building. Hopping down from her windowsill she quickly hurried out of her room and down the hall towards the front door. Her black dress ruffled slightly, but other than that, she made no sound. Anne never made noise when she ran. She eased open the large wooden door and ran out of it and towards the fence. Her body slammed into the gate, making a crashing sound. Wrapping her hands around the bars she strained her eyes to see if she could see the man anywhere, but she saw nothing. Her gaze went to the spot where he stood moments before. A small square box caught her eye. Anne fiddled with the lock on the gate, soon picking it open as she had many times before, and walked out onto the sidewalk. The ground was cold on her bare feet but she didn't notice. Kneeling beside the small box she looked up again, she was alone. Picking up the box she hurried back, closing and locking the gate behind her. Then running back inside and to her room. For the first time since she had her own room, Anne locked her door. She held the box close to her chest as she set herself down onto her bed. Her heart was pounding, not from running, but from the excitement and fear that she felt just from holding the small box. She set it down on her lap and looked at it. It was a red box, red as sacramental wine, with a black silk ribbon and bow on it. A small white tag on the bag read: "To: 'Anne'". She took a deep breath, and started to untie the ribbon.

Lifting the lid off the box Anne looked inside. The silver shimmered so brilliantly that it reflected onto her face. Anne picked up the necklace and held it out in front of her. A locket. A heart-shaped locket with what looked like Celtic markings on it. It was beautiful. Anne eyed the thing for a minute before she even thought of putting it on. Once it was fastened around her neck, she looked back in the box. There was a single red rose blossom. And a small scrap of paper that simply read:

"Tomorrow

After dark

Back Gate"

Anne looked at the note. The back gate, did it mean the back gate of the churchyard? She wondered about the curious events of the night as she laid her head down on her pillow and shut off her light. The only light in the room was a reddened light falling upon Anne's bed coming from the stained glass window. In the dark, Anne's hand found her new locket. Anne's half-closed eyes then snapped open; she sat up and flipped on the light. She unfastened the chain of the necklace and held the locket in her hand. She realized she hadn't even bothered to open it. Very carefully, Anne tried to open the tiny clasp of the locket. After a while, it opened with a minuscule squeak. Her breath caught in her throat as her eyes locked in on two small painted portraits. One was a young woman, with mid-length black hair and dark eyes; the other was a young man with dark sandy hair and strong features.

Who were these people?


	2. Ch2 The Real Gift

_This chapter is going to be… interesting. To say the least. I wasn't sure how to make this scene happen, but I tried. R&R please :)_

**Chapter 2: **The Real Gift

**Song: **'No Secrets' the Exies

Maybe it was pure curiosity, maybe she was being possessed, or maybe, just maybe, she believed that something about this meeting could change her life forever. But whatever the reason, she was there. Standing by the back gate of the churchyard watching the sunset was Anne. She wore a pair of old jeans and a black hoodie over a black tank top. Some of the few street clothes she bought to get away from the mundane dress of a nun-to-be which is all Mother Superior let her wear in the convent. She only wore the clothes for going on walks or to the store; being schooled in the convent, she rarely left. She looked down at her tennis shoes, an old pair of black Chuck Taylor's and kicked the dirt around. The neighborhood was blanketed in reds and pinks as the sun finally set. Another chill was sent up Anne's spine and her head snapped up, she smelt something, something familiar, yet, all too strange. It was so strong… she looked around her for the source and when she saw nothing, she leaned her back on the fence.

"I'd like you to know, that I happen to have pepper spray in my pocket, and I don't appreciate you just sneaking up behind me like that." Anne turned to face the man standing behind her, and found herself facing nothing not a face, but a body. His arms were folded across his broad chest, and his long black cloth duster jacket was left open, showing the glimmer of a black leather shirt. He was quite taller than the five foot-six Anne. She looked up into the eyes of the man, and took in the sight of his face. The five o'clock shadow fashion had not passed him by. Rather it took over the bottom half of his face, covering his strong features with course, dark hair. His eyes were a dark brown; his hair was even darker. Anne's heart dropped slightly at the realization that this was not the same man who had left her the box. She noticed a smirk on the man's face, and terror gripped her. Taking a few steps back, she fiddled in her pocket to the pepper spray she'd promised. "What are you smiling at?" she said, trying to keep her voice from shaking.

"Nothing, you just… look just like him." He answered, staying where he was, keeping his gaze on her.

"Look like who?" Anne countered, tentatively, grasping the spray bottle in her pocket.

"We don't have much time," the man opened the gate, and stepped closer to her. "We have to leave."

"I'm not going anywhere with you." Anne kept taking steps back toward the convent. The man advanced, but stopped at the gate entrance as if there were an invisible wall.

"Gypsy, we need to leave before your presence is made known." An urgent look now adorned the man's face he beckoned for her to come with him. "Don't you want to receive your _real_ gift?"

"Wh-what did you call me?" Anne looked at him inquisitively, taking a step closer. She ignored everything else he said.

"The name your mother gave you, girl." His tone was urgent.

_Now I'm lost in my wonderin'  
Cuz i can't find the hope that's within me  
And I'm scratchin' my bruises lately  
My sincerity strands by and waiting  
_

"My mother?" Anne's head was swimming.

Suddenly the man stopped and his back straightened. Anne watched the man's face visibly change from one of pleading, to one of a defensive nature. Anne, herself, shivered. The wind had changed; something was not right.

"What's that? What's going on?" she asked, looking around for a source of the disturbance. The mystery man looked at her, catching her gaze, and keeping it.

"Please, we need to leave now!" his voice was hushed, but more urgent than before.

"Not till you tell me why!" Still hesitant, Anne held back, wishing she'd never left her room.

"If you don't come with me, your future will no longer be in your hands. If you want to know who you are, we have to leave now…" The man stopped talking, his face changed, his expression became cold, and lifeless. Anne took a step towards him, now worried.

"What's wrong?" She asked, but was not answered. The man's knees gave way under him and he fell to them; Anne followed, getting to her knees beside him. She held his face, which was extremely cold, like metal that had been left out in the snow. Anne looked into his eyes, "What's wrong?!" She asked again. She searched his eyes for an answer yet found none, and then she noticed it. Silver, reflecting the moonlight seeped into his irises, filling them with the cold, unfeeling metal. Anne gasped as he fell to the side, hitting the cement with a thump.

_Don't! Go!_ _I thought I'd never know  
But it's something that you should tell_

She jumped to her feet and backed away, her hands shaking, she heard a clicking sound and her gaze shot up, and stared out straight in front of her, as was met with the coldest eyes she'd ever seen. Twenty feet away stood a black figure, and Anne found herself staring down the barrel of a very large gun.


	3. Ch3 What Am I?

_All right, 3rd chapter. Let's see how it goes, shall we?_

**Chapter 2: **What Am I?

**Song: **'Sympathy' by The Goo Goo Dolls

They say that before you die, your life flashes before your eyes. I'm not sure who says that, but they're probably the same people that came up with the 'deer in headlights' situation. Anne racked her brain for memories of her life; she was expecting them to start flashing, yet she couldn't remember anything past being seventeen. Two years? That's all she was good for? That was her life?

A sharp chill ran up her spine as the gun was cocked again for another shot. The gunner had already fired once at her, Anne tried to remember what happened to that bullet… she'd dodged it. How had she dodged it?

The gunshot puffed its way out of the silencer attached to the gun once more. A wide-eyed Anne watched the world turn upside down and her reflexes shot her body into the air, vaulting itself up and over the path of the bullet, and twisted in the air as Anne watched the bullet hit a rock behind her. Landing in a crouch on her feet, she expected herself to be out of breath, but she wasn't. Anne didn't wait around to see if the gunner would fire again. With ease and grace she got to her feet and turned around, running for the convent as fast as her legs would take her, which apparently was really fast. The world was a blur. Anne always knew she could run, just never not that fast! The gunner followed to the gate, but stopped. Anne found herself dodging more bullets as she ran. The wooden doors seemed to fling open to her touch. Swirling around, Anne slammed the doors closed by thrusting her body into them. The bang echoed through the hall, followed by a startled scream from the dining hall. Anne shut her eyes tight; Mother Superior was awake… damn. Anne started running again, this time for her room. Slamming the door behind her, she fell to her knees before her bed and prayed.

Mother Superior was an eighty-seven year old woman who didn't look a day over sixty. She wore a full nun's outfit all the time; her head was always covered. She had these incredibly piercing blue eyes that Anne swore she saw in her dreams. At almost five feet tall, the Mother had a surprising commanding presence, one that captured attention when she entered a room. The woman rarely showed emotion. Her posture was always upright and stiff, as if she'd been that way since she came out of the womb. Anne always had a strong respect of the woman, a fear of her even. However, that night, when the Mother rushed into Anne's room, it was her eyes that held the fear.

"Anne, child what's all the noise about? It sounded like the Lord's chariot was coming through the front door!"

Anne jumped to her feet so suddenly that the Mother had to do a double take.

"There was this man, and then a… a woman! And she shot at me… and I didn't get hit, then I ran!" Her mind was going a mile a minute, and she had started pacing. The Mother, seeming rather calm, sat down on the bed. "What did they look like, child?"

Anne tried to remember, what she saw was just beginning to register.

"The man, he had long dark hair, long like… like down past his jaw. And… brown eyes. He wore all black, nothing but black, and a long jacket. He was really tall… really tall," Anne kept pacing, her hands waving about as she talked. "His voice, was deep… and… sounded like he'd smoked a lot. And he wanted me to come with him… he was it was important. That bad things would happen if I didn't. Oh! And then the shooter! It was… a woman. Wearing all black, she was…under the bridge, so I didn't see her all that well. But she killed him! Just like that! His eyes… and then she turned the gun on me! She just started shooting me! And I dodged every bullet! And I ran so fast! It wasn't natural…" Anne stopped pacing and knelt beside the Mother, who was now looking down, wringing her hands.

"Mother, what am I?"

"I am sorry, my child…"

Stranger than your sympathy 

"Sorry for what?"

"I knew this day would come…" The mother shook her head, in… dismay? Was that dismay? The Mother placed her hands on Anne's shoulders and looked into her soft, green eyes with her piercing, blue ones.

"My child, you are not an ordinary girl."

Oh yeah everything's all wrong yeah  
Everything's all wrong yeah  
Who the hell did I think I was

Anne couldn't believe her ears. She wasn't human, but no one quite knew what she was. The Mother kept saying how sorry she was that she didn't tell her sooner, she said she had her reasons.

"And what reasons are those?" Anne asked, impatiently.

"My dear, you weren't old enough. Not at the time."

"Old enough? How old did I need to be?"

"Old enough to understand… when we realized that something was… unusual… you were still very young."

"How long ago was that?"

The Mother closed her eyes, as if ashamed of what she was about to say.

"Five years ago." Anne's eyes widened.

"Five years ago, I was fourteen… that wasn't old enough?"

"Oh, my dear… if only that was the case… five years ago, you were only a child in elementary school."

Stranger than your sympathy  
I take these things so I don't feel  
I'm killing myself from the inside out  
Now my head's been filled with doubt

Anne barely listened as the Mother explained herself. They had found Anne only ten years ago, outside on the doorstep, just as they always told her. (The mother even used the opportunity to mention how glad they were that the Lord had given her to them a few times.) They had taken care of her, and treated her as their own. They loved her, still do. When she was four they sent her to preschool, then kindergarten when she was five, and then they noticed that her clothes were too small, and she could read at a faster pace then the other children. She read through the Bible in one month. They noticed she looked more like a ten year old. And in a few years, the doctor said she was the same as a preteen. They had raised her from a babe for eight years, and she was already a seventeen year old. They had no idea what was different. (Anne noticed the Mother never mentioned that anything was _wrong_.) They had the Reverend Father pray over her fervently, they'd even had an exorcism! But nothing changed; so they just went with it. Her growing had slowed down two years ago. The Mother mentioned that. Along with how sorry she was.

_Stranger than your sympathy  
This is my apology  
I'm killing myself from the inside out  
And all my fears have pushed you out_

_I wish for things that I don't need  
All I wanted  
And what I chase won't set me free  
All I wanted  
And I get scared but I'm not crawling on my knees_

_Oh yeah everything's all wrong yeah  
Everything's all wrong yeah  
Where the hell did I think I was_

After the Mother had explained all she could, she kissed Anne's forehead, and left her to deal with the knowledge. Anne just sat there, completely stunned. After a while, she didn't know how long, Anne got up and walked over to her desk on the other side of the room. She stopped halfway, catching a glimpse of herself in the mirror. She stood there, looking at her reflection. She looked the same. Her roundish face was still there. Her soft green eyes, and light brown wavy hair were still there, though her hair was kind of messed up. Her medium sized form was the same. Everything was the same as yesterday. Anne stared at herself in the mirror, as if waiting for her body to morph into that of a twenty year old any minute.

_And I wasn't all the things  
I tried to make believe I was  
And I wouldn't be the one to kneel  
Before the dreams I wanted  
And all the talk and all the lies  
Were all the empty things disguised as me  
Yeah stranger than your sympathy stranger than your sympathy_

_Yup. That's it, a smidgeon too confusing, maybe… and sorry. Oh, and I know I have this under "romance" as well as "action/adventure" that will come later. Trust me. Review please!! Every little bit helps!_


	4. Ch4 i couldn't stay there

**Chapter 4: **I couldn't stay there…

**Song: **'Boulevard of Broken Dreams' by Green Day

**_Alright, ya'll. I've been getting awesome feedback, and I'm loving it! You peoples are fabulous! I 3 you! _****_Blackfphoenix, the man that met her, I kinda invented him. and thanks to you and everyone else for the input._**

Anne shivered as she kept walking. The sun was beginning to set, and it made everything cold. She adjusted her backpack straps on her shoulders, and zipped her sweatshirt up all the way. The broken sidewalk led her farther and farther away from what she knew as home. She wondered what would happen when night fell, she looked around for some place where she could curl up for the night.

Why did she leave the warm comfort of the convent again? Oh yeah, because she had to. She ran over her reasoning in her mind. She couldn't stay there because then the sisters, and Mother would be in danger, because she needed space, because she wanted to know why the man at the gate wanted her to leave so bad. A cold wind blew up a tiny vortex of leaves that caught Anne in it, blowing her hair and making her even colder.

She'd spent that past week since she left the convent just walking. Sometimes she felt like she was looking to find someone, other times, she felt like she was looking to be found. She hadn't had a good night's sleep since she left either. And she'd been mugged at gunpoint three days ago, so she had no money to buy food.

_I walk a lonely road  
The only one that I have ever known  
Don't know where it goes  
But it's home to me and I walk alone_

Anne heard a distant crackling sound, and it made her stop walking. She listened carefully, and she heard faint talking. She followed the sound and it led her to an alley that was lit up by a fire coming out of an old garbage can. Standing around the makeshift bonfire were two men and one woman. They were dressed in old tattered clothes and the woman had a small child she was holding to her hip.

"It's gonna be cold tonight." The man closest to Anne said. He wore an old Yankees baseball cap. "We'll need to set another one of these."

The other two nodded their agreement. Anne just peered at them around the corner, not yet wanting to be seen. The sight of them fascinated her. She'd seen this type of situation in movies, never in real life. She vaguely noted the presence of several other people sitting along the alleyway, but she kept her gaze on the fire. It looked so warm, so inviting. Her mind was so focused on the blaze; she didn't notice that she was being watched.

"It's not a private party, you can join if you wish."

Anne's gaze snapped to the corner of the alley. There sat the outline of a man, Anne was slightly startled by the rough voice that had alerted the others to her presence. All eyes turned on her.

"Come on over, dear, warm up. You look cold," the woman said, smiling and adjusting the child's position. She had a thick Long Island accent, and an inviting smile. Anne stepped out from behind the wall she was leaning against and timidly walked towards them. Most of the party smiled when they saw her, some adjusted themselves uncomfortably from where they sat. The woman just kept smiling; she walked over to Anne and took her arm in hers, and walked her over to the fire. Anne sighed softly ant the pleasant warmth of the fire and nodded a thank you to the woman.

"Where ya from, doll?" She asked, attempting to release her long straight hair from the baby's fist.

"Uh," Anne hesitated slightly, "Soho." she said smiling back, rubbing her hands over the fire, and trying to dissipate the seemingly impervious cold.

"Really now? Well, I used to work out there… a long time ago." The woman's smile seemed to fade slightly as she stared into the fire, remembering times past. Anne noticed that she suddenly looked very weary.

_I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
and I'm the only one and I walk alone_

After a while in front of the fire, talking to her newfound friends, Anne realized how tired she was. She decided to go and sit down against the wall. She looked around the alleyway at the number of people gathered in the crude shelter. There were solitary inhabitants, couples, families, and a few animals that went from person to person looking for some kind of handout. Anne noticed only one empty space against the wall, the one next to the man who had invited her with his voice. She plucked up the courage and walked over to the space. She looked at him.

"Is… is anyone sitting here?"

The man just shook his head. She looked him over once before she sat. A gray hooded sweatshirt hid his face, on top of that was a red flannel coat. He had on a pair of weathered jeans and old brown hiking boots; and from what Anne could see, he had dark hair that stuck out from the hood. She felt an unusual sensation when she sat down next to him, but she just wrote it off as nerves.

"Thanks." She said politely and she made herself comfortable, hugging her knees to her chest, and placing her backpack beside her, keeping it close.

"For what?" He asked, still keeping his gaze to the ground, and his face hidden. Anne was a little surprised when he spoke. His voice did sound rough, but not as much as before, and it sounded… young.

"For letting me sit here." She said plainly. "You could've told me to beat it, but you didn't. And for that, I thank you." Anne pulled the hood of her own sweatshirt over her head to conserve warmth. She watched as a few of the men set up another bonfire in a large metal can. She felt eyes watching her again, and she turned towards the man sitting next to her, and found herself looking into the brightest blue eyes she'd ever seen. She waited a few moments, their gazes locked before she spoke.

"May I help you?" She asked.

"You're new to this aren't you?" He returned.

"New to what?" Anne was amazed how she could see his blue eyes plain as day, yet not the rest of his face.

"Living like this." He was a man of few words apparently.

"How can you tell?"

He paused a minute, during which she watched his eyes graze over her, as she supposed they had done many times since she arrived, and she felt flushed when his eyes finally came back up to meet hers.

"You seem out of place."

Anne raised an eyebrow. "How so?" She wasn't sure how, but she knew he was smiling.

"You just… don't look like you fit in. You look… too good for this."

Anne wasn't sure how to take that.

"I'm not sure ho to take that…" She turned her gaze back to the fire. And tried to ignore the feeling that his eyes were watching her.

"You have a name?" he asked.

"Gypsy." She said without missing a beat. Why'd she give him that name?

"Gypsy…" he repeated. She could hear his smile again.

"Yeah, what of it?" She asked, feigning defensiveness.

"Nothing, it's just…"

"It's just what?" She asked, looking back at him.

"Pretty." He said plainly. Anne found herself smiling. She had approval for the name. She wasn't sure why she felt like this complete stranger could giver her approval, but she did.

"What about you?" she asked after a moment.

"What about me?" he returned. She shifted in her seat and looked at him straight on, giving him a glare that was meant to say, 'you know what'.

"Ah, my name, aye?" he asked, still facing forward. She could really hear his smile in his tone.

"My name's Sacha. It means,"

"It means helper and defender of mankind." She interrupted. This made him turn to face her directly.

"Yeah…" he looked at her, somewhat amazed. She looked at him, now able to see most of his face. He had straight black hair that hung in his eyes, his incredibly piercing blue eyes. His face was handsome and young; it was covered by a five o'clock shadow. Anne noticed a faint scar that ran along his jaw line. She made a note to find out about that.

_I'm walking down the line  
That divides me somewhere in my mind  
On the border line  
Of the edge and where I walk alone_

"So how long have you been living… um…" Anne started.  
"Like this?" Sacha finished. He continued after she nodded. "For all of my twenty years."

They were now both facing each other, sitting Indian-style on the cold hard concrete, their knees almost touching. They'd been talking for a half an hour about nothing in particular, really. The weather, the fire, that one brown dog that sat in the corner with the oldest man Anne had ever seen. The more they talked the more Sacha realized how beautiful this girl looked to him. Her shoulder-length brown hair, her captivating green eyes, everything about her struck him as beautiful. He felt himself vowing to never leave her side. Not like he had anything better to do, right?

_**Ok ya'll. Finally got the 4th chapter up. I think with the next chapter, I'll no longer be calling my lead character Anne. Her name will officially change to Gypsy. Review please! Constructive criticism always helps!**_


	5. Ch5 Where ya headed?

**Chapter 5: **Where you headed?

**Song: **"You Can Call Me Al" by Paul Simon

**_woot. Blackfpheonix: it's pronounced sa-sh-a. And it possibly is just an excuse, or he really may have nothing better do to. Or he could be trying to convince himself that he has nothing better to do so that he's able to shirk his responsibilities. Who knows? …Oh yeah… I do-P  
rubs her hands together alrighty, here goes…  
_**

Daylight seeped into the alleyway quietly waking the inhabitants. As the first few stirred, more and more began to wake as well. By the time the sunlight had taken over the city, most everyone had gathered up their things and vacated. Sacha watched his one-time roommates leaving. He smiled as the woman in his arms stirred slightly when someone dropped a soda can. Gypsy had fallen asleep on him, her head resting at his collarbone her left hand on his chest with Sacha's arm wrapped around her. Sacha could get used to this.

Gypsy felt herself falling out of a dream. She frowned; it was such a nice dream. Her eyes flittered open slowly. She was staring at… a neck. It took her a moment to remember where she was. The alleyway, the fire, and…

"Sacha?"

"Yeah?" the body under her replied. Gypsy's eyes shot open and she sat up. Feeling very embarrassed now, she fixed her hair and adjusted her shirt before she turned to look at her new companion. Sacha smiled.  
"Good morning." He said. "Sleep well?"

"Yeah… sorry…about the whole, falling asleep on you,"

"Oh that's ok. You seemed really tired, figured I'd just let you sleep." Gypsy inspected his smile, it was comforting, and seemed… pure. She smiled back.

"I appreciate that, then." She looked around, seeing that the alleyway was now deserted and it was just the two of them. Gypsy stood up, grabbing her backpack and dusting herself off.

"Well I guess I'd better go."

"Where ya headed? You have someplace to go?" Sacha asked, getting up and grabbing his own messenger bag. Gypsy stopped and thought a moment.

"Well, no actually." She laughed slightly, which made Sacha crack a smile. She watched him remove the gray hood, now in the light she could see his entire face. He was really quite handsome. That jet black hair fell in his eyes, creating a jagged look to him. He shook his head really fast; his hair went flying in every direction, and then fell back into place. Gypsy smiled and removed her own hood, running her fingers through her light brown hair.

"Well, if you don't have anyplace to go, why are you in such a hurry?" Gypsy found she was too caught up in examining him, she didn't hear his question. He stood about six foot, she figured and he had a strong build.

"Huh? Oh, I'm sorry, what did you say?" She felt flushed and looked down at her shoes.

"Why are you in such a hurry to leave?" he asked, looking down at her, trying to find her eyes; he liked those eyes.

"I don't know." She looked up a bit, still avoiding his eyes as discretely as she could. "I really don't know." Now she was getting worried. She really had nowhere to go. What was she going to do? She had no life now. She threw herself up against the wall, the realization of her existence hitting her hard.

"I have no life. No place to go, no way of getting anywhere." She looked up at him now, as if wanting him to answer all her questions.

"What am I supposed to do now? Where am I supposed to go?" She felt tears forming behind her eyes. No, she couldn't let herself cry in front of him. She felt hands holding her shoulders now.

"Look, I've got no place to go either. Whaddya say we do this together? You and me; we'll take it one step at a time."

"I dunno…"

"What have you to loose? I'll do my best to take care of you, and you could keep me company. We'll be lost together… at least we won't be alone."

If you'll be my bodyguard  
I can be your long lost pal

Gypsy thought a moment. She really had nothing to loose. Even if this guy was an axe murderer, then he'd kill her, and she wouldn't have to worry about anything. She nodded.

"Alright. I'm in." She smiled at the way those three words made Sacha grin.

_You can be my Betty_

_And, Betty when you call me_

_You can call me Al!_

"Ok, so first things first. How's breakfast sound?" Sacha smiled, and took her hand in his then led her out of the alley and down the street.

_A man walks down the street  
It's a street in a strange world  
Maybe it's the Third World  
Maybe it's his first time around  
He doesn't speak the language  
He holds no currency  
He is a foreign man  
He is surrounded by the sound  
The sound   
Cattle in the marketplace  
Scatterlings and orphanages  
He looks around, around  
He sees angels in the architecture  
Spinning in infinity  
He says Amen! and Hallelujah!_

_If you'll be my bodyguard  
I can be your long lost pal  
I can call you Betty   
And Betty when you call me  
You can call me Al  
Call me Al_

**_There ya'll go. 5th chapter done and over with.  hope you folks like it. _**

_**is very happy her writer's block is gone**_


	6. Author's Note

Author's note.

hey all. I figured I'd take this spot to reply to all my reviews while I think of what to write next.

(Reviews mentioned in order of appearance)

Umbra the Dark: thanks!

EmmaLee: LoL you rock! Hearts to you.

NightRae: at the time, with my descriptions, I didn't want them to be descript, I wanted her to have it all come to memory later on (like I did) and have her not really paying attention, but after she thought about it and focused on what she just went through, for her to then notice details. And thanks for pointing out the grammatical errors, but I do read over my chapters quite a few times, and double check with my computer after every paragraph. I'd like to know the areas that are missing commas so that I can be sure not to let this happen again.

Lady of the Wood: thanks for all your reviews, darlin' I look forward to getting them. And you can review as often as you wish!

Amanda: I don't think so, at least, not on her part. If there is a romance between the two, it will be one-sided.

Blackfpheonix: thanks for reviewin'! and sorry the last chapter was so short. The progression of what I wanted to happen was more awkward than I thought it would be. I'll take a tad more time on the next chapter so that it'll be longer.

Sorry about the lack of chapter here. I will work on the 6th chapter and get it uploaded for your reading pleasure a.s.a.h.p. (as soon as humanly possible)

Cheerio-Gen


	7. Ch6 Breakfast and Alcohol

**Chapter 6: **Breakfast and Alcohol

**Song: **"As Lovers Go" by Dashboard Confessional

_**Deep breath… ok. Here goes. Sorry this took so long. Writer's block took over for a while.**_

She didn't have any money. What was she doing? She wasn't able to pay for breakfast. But I guess he had, a credit card? What kind of homeless person has a credit card? Someone who chose to be homeless.

Sitting in a booth at the diner, Gypsy sipped her orange juice and looked out the window at the train station across the street. Sacha handed the waiter his credit card and sat back in the red-cushioned vinyl seat, his eyes watching her. Gypsy could feel his eyes on her and she turned to look at him.

"Thanks for breakfast. I haven't eaten in days." She said, offering him a genuine smile. He liked that smile.

"No problem. Can't have you starving now, can we?" he smiled back.

The waiter walked back with a nervous look on his face.

"Excuse me, sir. Your credit card has been declined." The waiter placed the shards of the credit card in from of Sacha on the table and waited for Sacha to respond.

"Dammit," Sacha muttered under his breath. He slipped his hand into his pocket and pulled out a weathered, leather, three-fold wallet. Taking another credit card out of it he handed it to the waiter.

"Here, try this."

"Thank you, sir." The waiter hurried off.

"Well, that was embarrassing." Sacha scratched the back of his head and stared down at the table.

"No… not really," Gypsy tried to reason. Sacha looked up at her, eyebrows raised.

"Ok, yeah it is." She replied. They both started laughing.

s_he said "i've gotta be honest,  
you're wasting your time if you're fishing round here."  
and i said "you must be mistaken,  
cause i'm not fooling...this feeling is real"  
she said...she said "you gotta be crazy,  
What do you take me for? Some kind of easy mark?  
"No, you've got wits, you've got looks,  
you've got passion, but I swear that you've got me all wrong."_

"Did I mention how sorry I am?"

"Several times."

"Man, I didn't know they actually made people do this. I thought it was just in movies."

"Well, apparently they do. Look out, you're dripping on the floor." Gypsy rubbed the back of her wrist across her forehead, and continued washing dishes. Her hand itched under the bright yellow rubber gloves and her back hurt. The other card, didn't work.

"I guess I was over my balance. This is incredibly embarrassing." Sacha rinsed and dried every dish she handed him. Washing dishes, this was not how he wanted to spend his morning. Sacha ran through the reasons that his cards wouldn't work. Maybe his "father" finally got tired of supporting someone who wasn't around. But why'd he have to cancel them today? Why'd this have to happen in front of her? Now, Sacha expected, he probably looked like a trust fund kid who hated his parents and decided it would be fun to be homeless for a while; or something stupid like that.

Eight hours after they walked into the diner for breakfast, Gypsy and Sacha trudged out of the back entrance and out onto the broken sidewalk. Gypsy slid her backpack over both her shoulders, pulled the hood of her sweatshirt over her head, and shivered slightly as the cold wind picked up, blowing her hair. It was starting to get dark now.

The two kept walking, silently into the darkening city. They both knew they should find some place to stop and spend the night, yet neither one wanted to stop. Gypsy's eyes followed the street she was walking beside, watching the pavement slide past under her feet. She looked up when she felt something warm brush up against her. Sacha was walking closer to her than he was before. His piercing blue eyes were pointed straight out in front of him, as if expecting something to appear. There was something about this man that intrigued Gypsy. The sun finally set, hiding itself behind a red horizon. The air became unpleasantly cold and Gypsy got the weird feeling someone was following her. She stopped and slowly turned around, but no one was there.

"What's wrong?" Sacha had stopped too and was now looking at her with questioning eyes.

"I don't know, just get the feeling we're not alone." She found herself sniffing the air. When did she start doing that?

"Let's just keep walking." Sacha whispered in her ear, his hand on her arm.

_all wrong.  
all wrong.  
but you got me...  
_

The blow came out of nowhere. Sacha went down, hitting his jaw on the edge of the sidewalk. Everything went black.

Gypsy tried to cry out Sacha's name but a rough, callused hand grabbed her mouth; and an arm wrapped itself firmly around her abdomen.

"Shall we, Gyps?" Horribly chapped lips brushed up against her ear, making her blood run cold. She was escorted down the abandoned street and shoved into a burrow, her face pressed up against the brick wall.

"Ye're not going to do any yellin' are ye darlin'?" He whispered into her ear, his breath strangely cold against her skin. Gypsy shook her head as much as she could. The hand over her mouth moved away slowly. Keeping her mouth shut, Gypsy felt the hand snake around her neck to her back. Gradually, the hand made it's way down her back, moving from side to side, all the way down to her hip, there it was joined by the other hand. Now both hands slid their way down each of her legs. Gypsy shut her eyes as tight as she could, hearing a slight snicker coming from the man. The unwelcome hands made this way back up to her hips, now checking her sides, and around her front on her stomach; stopping just below her breasts. Another snicker made its way to her ears as his hands now went for her neck and shoulders. In one swift motion, the mystery man turned her around to face him, and slammed her back up against the wall, making her wince.

"So it's true 'den. Daddy's little girl has left ze convent. Well, dere's no nuns to help you now, darlin'" The man smiled, showing a mouth full of golden teeth. He had red eyes and a long, clean-shaven face. His hair was as white as snow. Gypsy watched as slowly the man's canine teeth began to grow longer that normal. The golden points were soon protruding out of his toxic smile. Gypsy gasped as he moved in closer pressing his nose up against his neck.

"Trust me, 'dis will hurt quite a bit."

Gypsy shut her eyes. She felt hot tears on the tops of her cheekbones as a searing pain filled her neck. A loud penetrating cry made her ears prick up. She wondered where it was coming from, then she realized it was coming from her own throat. She suddenly grabbed the man's neck, jerking him upward, his fangs leaving her neck, his feet leaving the ground. She held him a foot off the ground and watched his eyes grow large. She saw her blood dripping from his lips and this angered her more she threw him against the wall, hitting his head and making a deep gash. He got to his feet and came after her again, blood seeping out of his temple. She felt his hard fists punch into her stomach again and again, each time making her double over it more pain than before. He slammed his body into her, pushing her to the ground and following after her. He held her down, his knees straddling her hips, his hands holding her wrists to the cold pavement.

"I was planning on doing 'dis _after_, darlin'. But if you'd rather do it before…" Once again the man snickered. He bent his head down towards her and licked his lips. Gypsy struggled as he pushed his body down upon her, leaning in to kiss her. His lips felt cold against hers. She turned her head away from him and screamed out again. His cold, wet lips made their way down her neck as she screamed. She turned her angry gaze upon him when she felt his hands unzipping her sweatshirt.

"Get off me!" she screamed struggling under him as much as she could. She felt weak. She felt like giving up.

A dark figure made its way into Gypsy's peripheral vision. It slammed into the attacker's body, pushing it off of her and onto the road. She sat up as much as she could, which wasn't much, and tried to crawl away. She watched the attacker struggle under his new foe. Sacha. He sat on top of him, holding him down as he punched him over and over again, bloodying his nose and mouth. Then he reached around his back and pulled out from underneath his coat a sharp pointed stick. Gypsy, still backing away, hit the wall behind her and stared as Sacha plunged the stick into the man's heart. The attacker's eyes bulged and his body looked smaller. It was almost as if he was shriveling up, and turning into ash. Sacha stood up, a bitter wind blew past Gypsy and ran itself over the ash that lay under Sacha's feet, forcing it to disperse into nothing. Gypsy felt her heart racing as her gaze threw itself to Sacha. He turned to her, his blue eyes focusing in on her green ones.

"You alright?" He asked, standing still for a moment.

Gypsy didn't answer. She couldn't

"I said, you alright?" He asked, now walking over to her. He knelt beside her on the pavement. She nodded her answer and he let out a relieved sigh. she watched as he lifted his hand to her cheek, rubbing his thumb across it, that's when she realized she was crying. Sobs softly rose in her chest and she felt him pull her into a soothing hug. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders tightly and buried her face into his chest. He held her, his body warm, his touch gentle. He whispered in her ear.

"I'm sorry."

"What for?" she asked, her sobs quieting now.

"For not being there fast enough."

_i'll be true, i'll be useful...  
i'll be cavalier...i'll be yours my dear.  
and i'll belong to you...  
if you'll just let me through.  
this is easy as lovers go;  
so don't complicate it by hesitating.  
and this is wonderful as loving goes;  
this is tailor-made, what's the sense in waiting?  
_

"Sit still, you baby. It's only alcohol." She gently ran the gauze pad over his jaw once more.

"It stings." He winced.

The two companions had relocated. To a nice open park. Sitting there, his back up against a tree, his legs straight out in front of him, Sacha was getting "tended to". If asked, he probably would admit that he really enjoyed her straddling his legs and leaning in towards him, even if she was causing more pain. She had traded a few batteries for some alcohol with a man that was now fast asleep on a park bench a hundred feet away. Where she got the gauze and the band-aids, he wasn't quite sure.

"You sure hit that sidewalk hard."

"Don't remind me." He replied, looking into her intense eyes. She was focused in on her task.

"There." She stated after she had applied the bandage. "All better."

"Still stings." He retorted, which received him a glare.

"Well then," Gypsy leaned in and gently pressed her lips against the freshly bandaged wound. Sacha was surprised how much that made his heart race. She sat back, almost in his lap, a smile on her face.

"Is that better?" she asked, half-kidding. All Sacha could do was nod. She smiled and worked on cleaning up the supplies. She was about to get up, but his hand grabbed her wrist.

"What…" she started to ask but silenced herself when she caught his gaze. Sacha's arm wrapped around her waist, and he moved in closer to her till their noses were almost touching. Gypsy's heart seemed to catch in her throat.

"Sacha…"

She was cut off when he leaned up and closed the gap between their lips.

Her lips were soft and warm against his. Sacha's head began to spin and he felt her kissing him back.

_and i said "i've gotta be honest  
i've been waiting for you all my life."  
for so long i thought i was asylum bound,  
but just seeing you makes me think twice.  
and being with you here makes me sane;  
i fear i'll go crazy if you leave my side.  
you've got wits...you've got looks,  
you've got passion but are you brave enough to leave with me tonight?  
tonight, tonight, you've got me_

_**there ya'll go. hope you like it, cuz now, i have no idea what to write next. :-P **  
_


	8. CH 8 i have the right to know

**Chapter 8: **"I have a right to know."

**Song: **"Name" by Goo Goo Dolls

**_Hello again. So when brainstorming for this chapter I volleyed the idea of having the kiss be a dream, or a vision of the future, or someway that it didn't really happen. Lucky for you, I decided not to go down that road. Thanks for the reviews! Oh, Candice, Selene and Michael did not try to kill her I haven't even introduced Selene in person yet. I totally gave in on the whole "this being chapter 8 thing". So... chapter seven doesn't exist. The four stars signal a change in POV._**

Sacha's head began to spin and he felt her kissing him back. He touched her soft, rosy cheek with his hand and deepened the kiss. His heart rate sped up when he realized that she slid closer to him, placing a hand lightly on his chest.

Gypsy had never been kissed before, but if this was what kissing was like, she wanted to do a lot more of it! She was getting lost in the warmth of his body and his taste on her lips. To ruin the moment, a searing pain in her temple came, she tried to ignore it, but then she saw, in the back of her mind, a black car running through a red light, then swerving to miss a dog in the road, and… hitting her and Sacha as they were sitting under the tree!

Gypsy's closed eyes snapped open and she pulled away from the kiss.

"What's," Sacha started to ask but in a flash of movement, Gypsy got up, grabbed him and the bags and flung it all 10 feet away from the tree. Sacha landed on his back with Gypsy on top of him. He looked at her and started to ask what the heck she was doing, when the sound of a car swerving pierced the otherwise quiet night. Sacha looked up in time to see a black coupe come barreling toward them, crashing through the short fence surrounding the park, and into the tree they were sitting under moments ago. Eyes bulging out of their sockets, Sacha turned to look at the woman on top of him.

"How the hell did you…?"

Gypsy moved her eyes from the wreckage and to him.

"I haven't the slightest idea."

_And even though the moment passed me by  
I still can't turn away_

Gypsy and Sacha stood side by side as they watched the driver be driven away in an orgy of lights and sirens. One quick look around at the area now full of policemen, told the two that they should find another place to stay the night. They started walking through a wood area, towards another area in the large park.

"Sacha," Gypsy started as he helped her over a log. "Could you teach me how to fight?"

"And what makes you think I can teach you that?"

"Well, the way you fought that guy earlier."

Sacha started to laugh. "I think maybe you should teach me some things. Like how you knew that car was going to crash into us." He continued walking through the woods, twigs snapping beneath his feet.

"I told you, I don't know how that happened."

"Well, then maybe I don't know how I fought off that guy." He stopped and turned to face her, making her stop abruptly before almost hitting her nose on his chest. She looked up at him.

"What's your problem?" she asked, getting defensive.

"I just feel like there's things you're not telling me.

"There's a lot of things I'm not telling you, you've only known me for 24 hours. And besides, there are a lot of things you're not telling me. Like for instance, what happened to that guy, he disappeared into dust! How did you do that? And this!"  
Before Sacha would blink, Gypsy had the stake he kept at his back in hand.

"What is this? Where'd you get it? Why do you carry it around?"

Gypsy moved her hand away so he wouldn't take it back.

"Tell me. I have a right to know who I'm traveling with."

Sacha tried once more to retrieve his weapon to no avail, then sighed and looked down at her.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

Gypsy stood up a little straighter, placing her face closer to his.

"Try me."

_'Cause all the dreams you never thought you'd lose  
Got tossed along the way  
And letters that you never meant to send  
Get lost or thrown away_

"It's a stake."

"Like a… tent stake?"

"No, like a vampire stake." The two had resolved to sit down right where they were. The log they sat beside each other on, wobbled a bit, but it would do for now.

"Vampire?"

"See, I knew you wouldn't believe me." Sacha made to stand up, but Gypsy stopped him by placing her hand on his knee.

"No, I just don't know what one is."

Sacha stopped and looked at her. "You serious?" She nodded.

"Ok, well, a vampire is… are you serious you don't know?" Sacha asked once more time, semi-embarrassed.

"I'm sure!"

"Ok! Fine. A vampire is an… immortal being that lives off of blood."

"Blood?"

"Yeah. They bite their victims on the neck and drink their blood, or they turn them into other vampires."

Gypsy held onto her neck, right where she was bitten before. There was no scar or marking at all.

"There are some people that try to, kill vampires."

"I thought you said they were immortal."

"They are, but there are ways to kill them. That's where this comes in." He pointed to the stake in her hand. "You jab a stake into their heart, and they die; it's one of the ways to kill them."

"So, how did you know that he was a vampire?"

"I sort of know him. He and I have met before. You believe me?"

"Have I a reason not to?" she returned. He smiled and shook his head.

After a moment of two of silence, Gypsy spoke up.

"I wish I knew something about myself so that I could tell you. But I really don't know much."

_And now we're grown up orphans  
That never knew their names  
We don't belong to no one   
That's a shame_

"A convent."

"Yup."

"Hmm."

Gypsy turned to face forward, moving her legs out in front of her. There. She'd told someone. It felt… scary. She laughed to herself. The log wobbled and Gypsy looked up so see Sacha moving to face her, trying to sit sideways on the log.

"I wouldn't do that, you're going to tip… whoa!"

The log tipped over and took Sacha and Gypsy with it, throwing them down to the leaf-covered ground, and into each other, head on. They both rubbed their heads and laughed.

"Sorry about that." Sacha said.

"Don't be!" Gypsy laid down on her back, too tired to get up. She looked up at the treetops surrounding her then closed her eyes. "This is actually more comfortable." She heard ruffling and opened her eyes to see Sacha lying on his side next to her. His face was soft and caring as he lifted his hand to take some leaves out of her hair.

_But if you could hide beside me  
Maybe for a while  
And I won't tell no one your name   
And I won't tell em' your name_

He wanted to taste her warm, supple lips again, and he was just about to, when the screech of a bird startled them both. Gypsy sat up, leaning on her elbows to see, Sacha did the same. Sitting on an old tree stump sat what looked like a falcon, and yet, didn't look like any bird Sacha had seen at all. It was mostly black, but it had some reddish coloring that shone in the moonlight, and it's eyes… When the bird turned its head, Sacha looked into its white eyes, and a chill ran down his back. Both he and Gypsy turned to look at each other.

"We should keep moving." She said. Sacha nodded his agreement and they both got to their feet and started walking again.

A soft, yet shrill whistle caught the falcon's attention. With one swoop of its wings, it left it's perch and headed for the origin of the noise. It flew to the arm of a man standing at the edge of a wide, open field. The man smiled when he saw the bird in the distance. Etana saw him when she came out from a convenience store across the street from a park. He stood there, dressed in his usual, white leather pants with all the buckles and pockets, white tank top and a long white leather coat. She had always wondered why he never cared if he were seen by anyone.

A_nd scars are souvenirs you never lose  
The past is never far  
Did you lose yourself somewhere out there  
Did you get to be a star  
And don't it make you sad to know that life  
Is more than who we are_

She crossed the street and walked toward him.

"Jobey!" she called out to him. He turned to face her, his black eyes watching her. She smiled at his stark appearance. His skin so pale it was almost white as snow, and his fiery red hair made him so unique to her, so unlike everyone else, just like she was. He smiled back at her when she met him in the field.

"Did you get everything?" he asked, looking at the paper bag in her arms.

"Yeah, and then some. She reached into the bag and pulled out a small live mouse. At that moment the falcon landed on Jobey's outstretched arm. Etana held the mouse over the bird's beak, and in a flash of feathers, the mouse was gone. Jobey lightly stroked the bird's wing, and then wrapped his arm around Etana, and they both headed out of the park.

"Where have you been, bird?" Jobey asked as they disappeared into the night.

****

****

**_ there ya'll it. chapter ... 8 done and over with. how'd you like it? let me know  
i think i might create a character list and post it soon. we'll be getting some new characters. 12 to be exact, including Etana and Jobey, and the bird.  
does anyone know when Selene was turned into a vamp? that'd be useful info to have, if someone could please let me know, oh! and if anyone could tell me how the vamps die in the movie, other than the wonderfully gory ending with the head... and the sword, and the sliding... yummy. drools but anyway yeah. i could use that info as well. please and thank you!  
_**


	9. Ch 9 The Army of Waiters

**Chapter 9: **The Army of Waiters

**Song: **"Are We the Waiting" by Green Day

_**Okeydokey. So the funky stuff I tried to use to separate POVs in the last chapter didn't work. Icky. Sooooo… I'll just have to use different things.**_

_**The POV of Sacha and Gypsy will be just normal writing, other POVs will be underlined. Ok? Ok. Sorry for the long wait. Writer's block is a terrible thing indeed.**_

Etana ran her fingers through her long purple hair and let out an exasperated sigh. Twelve months without any word from her "trusted" contact. For once Etana hoped that the man had been shot dead, at least that would explain his lack of appearance. She shifted in the large, leather office chair and plopped her feet on top of the antique cherry desk, her clunky, black boots making a thunk sound. She longed for something to happen that would constitute the Rogues getting in on some action. She wanted action, she wanted a fight. Or at least something that was different than just sitting around waiting. It was all they did anymore, was wait, and wait, and wait. It was driving them all insane. 

_Starry nights city lights coming down over me  
Skyscrapers and stargazers in my head  
Are we we are, are we we are the waiting unknown  
This dirty town was burning down in my dreams  
Lost and found city bound in my dreams_

In a flash of white Ace was thrown to the hard wooden floor. 

"Was that necessary, sugar?"

In another flash of white, his five-foot, female opponent was on her feet standing over him, reaching out a hand to help him up.

"Yes, _sugar_ it was. When Vanora fights, she fights with all that she is. And all she is just happened to kick your ass." She flashed him a smile, her white fangs in stark contrast to her dark brown skin. Ace smiled and took her hand, getting to his feet with a grunt.

"Well, if you're not busy later, maybe all you are could do something else with my ass." He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close, running his tongue across his bottom lip. Vanora rolled her eyes. "You'd like that wouldn't you?" she asked placing one hand on his chest, and running her fingers across his jaw. 

"I think we'd both enjoy that, sugar." Ace flashed his trademark smile at her, the one that got him many a…sparring partner. 

"Vanora's sure of it." She licked her fangs, and then with one shift push to his chest, sent Ace flying across the length of the room and into a wall.

"Point taken!" came Ace's reply.

The twin antique silver swords with the St. John family crest on the helms nobly sat at Pembroke's waist as the man paced in the library, his unusually violet eyes looking for something he hadn't already read. Pembroke St. John had the most erect posture of anyone that Sara had ever seen. For some reason, she enjoyed watching him. She sat in the large library chair, with a copy of Jane Austin's _Pride and Prejudice_ and watched the mysterious man. Her gaze drifted back down to her book when a prolonged sigh reached her ears, followed by two thick Transylvanian accents.

"Ugh! Could you be more irritating?" Adair rubbed a fake headache away from his temples as he preceded his twin sister into the library.

"Probably, if I really applied myself." Adalia followed him and took a seat next to Sara, giving her a smile. Sara smiled back and watched Adair lean up against the library wall.

"What we really need is something to do." He complained. "All we ever do is walk these hollowed halls and spar. There's no action, no excitement!" 

"You're just an adrenaline junkie." Came a voice from the stacks.

"At least I have adrenaline." Adair pitifully shot back. "Where are you anyway?"

"Where you'd never look," Ian came out from behind a bookshelf, his arms full of fresh reading material. Sara smiled at him when he sat down on the couch, placing his stack of book on the coffee table. 

"You've got your work cut out for you." Stated Adalia as she noticed the many titles of the books. "_General Engineering_, _The Marksmanship of Silver Ore_, looks like you've got something working in that darling little head of yours." She smiled, showing a pair of bright white fangs, lightly touching her blood red lips. 

"I might have a few things in the works." Ian smiled and leaned forward in his seat, picking up a book. After a few moments of silence, Adair spoke up.

"Well, are you going to share with the rest of the class or not?"

"Oh, well it's just a new way to make the silver bullets. Oh! Sorry Sara," he said at her obvious discomfort at the mention of silver. "I'm still working on a way to ensure your, and Gabir and Ace's safety against silver bullets as well. That's taking a little longer than expected. Oh but I have figured a way to remove the liquid silver, to make it harder and easier to remove. I just need to talk to Jobey and Etana about it." He smiled at Sara who looked relieved. 

"Speaking of Jobey and Etana," said Adalia. "Has anyone seen them?"

"Etana's in the East study, but nobody's really seen Jobey all day." Sara said quietly.

_Forget me nots and second thoughts,  
Live in isolation,  
Heads or tales and fairytales in my mind,  
Are we we are, are we we are,  
The waiting, unknown_

The moonlit garden would be a haunting sight to any other human, but to Jobey, is was comforting to see something as dark and broken as he was. He strolled past the old fountain, his gaze at the night sky. His loyal falcon lazily flying in circles above his head, if a bird could be jaded, then Hagan was for sure. It seemed everyone in Fulcan Manor had cabin fever. They were an army of waiters, anxious for action. A light sigh escaped his lips as Jobey headed back for the main house. Maybe Etana had some news.

_And screaming_

_Are we we are are we we are the waiting_

_Are we we are are we we are the waiting_

_And screaming_

**_A short chapter but yeah. Alright folks, now comes a chance for you to give me your input on what you want. Do ya'll want a character list? The list is of the main characters, including the new ones introduced in this chapter and a few others. If you want it, review and let me know! Hope you enjoy this chapter and I'll try to get the next one to you sooner._**


	10. Ch 10 Sachenka, Thou Art Troubled

**Chapter 10:** "Dear Sachenka, thou art troubled."

**Song:** "Saint Jimmy" by Green Day

_**Here ya'll go. Fresh from the corners of my mind. Hope you enjoy. The bold are flashbacks. Italics are song lyrics as usual. This may seem a little buffy-ish, but I'm not trying to make it so.**_

The pain in one's neck when one sleeps at an odd angle on a park bench can debilitate one for the entire day; however, the one obtained from sleeping _under_ said park bench, can actually give you a better posture. Sacha could write a book on the ins and outs of dispossessed living. The only chapter that would be missing was the one on how to deal with rain, especially thunderstorms, much like the one he and Gypsy were in now. Sacha hated rain. Of course the rain had to start when they were nowhere near any shelter of any kind. Starting to run for shelter, he had reached for Gypsy's hand, assuming she would be running too; but she wasn't. She just stood there, looking up, a smile on her face laughing. He too looked up, letting the rain fall on his face…

"**Sachenka, we must go now. It has started to rain." Nurse Yalena held the young boy's hand, speaking to him in Russian. **

"**Mama is sleeping with the angels, Yalena. I need to tell her goodnight." The adolescent child looked on despondently as the black and silver casket was lowered into the ground. By now the funeral guests had all walked away and stepped into their cars to escape the rain that had started to fall. Sachenka threw a white rose into the grave after the coffin and said a light prayer. Tears began to roll down his cheeks as the workers began to shovel dirt into the hole.**

"**Sacha, dear." Yalena said, squatting beside him. "Your mother would not like to see such tears. You need to be strong now, young warrior, your father needs you to be."**

"**He just needs me to fight."**

"**No, the world needs you to fight, he needs you to live."**

Sacha looked at the woman beside him. Until two days prior, he had never known her, now he felt like he needed her more than anyone still living. She smiled at him; not a condescending smile, like the one his father gave him, not a pity smile, like the one the priest gave him, but one full of hope. Hope as if she had seen how his life would turn out and knew he would be all right. He looked into her eyes, and for the first time in weeks, smiled back.

_St. Jimmy's comin' down across the alleyway  
Up on the boulevard like a zip gun on parade  
Light of a silhouette  
He's insubordinate  
Coming at you on the count of 1,2,1,2,3,4!_

**He wasn't sure his fifteen-year old body could take it. Running at full speed for two straight miles was taking its toll on Sacha. He wished he'd never agreed to training with a real subject. Being chased down by a werewolf was not how he'd wanted to spend his Friday night. His eyes were busy watching his path through the woods; his hands were busy reloading his .22 with silver nitrate bullets. He shook his head at the thought of his father "forgetting" to load the gun before handing it to him and releasing the hound. These stupid tests were going to get Sacha killed. The thumping sounds of the werewolf knocking down trees were starting to echo. Sacha looked up and saw it. A frickin cliff. He officially hated Siberia. Shaking his head once more, Sacha stopped, and turned on the beast. Holding his gun up eye level with his predator he fired all his fifteen rounds. The lycan leapt into the air, hoping to land on his prey, but Sacha fell onto his back, still shooting. The lycan's momentum carried the dying beast over Sacha's prostrate body and over the edge of the precipice. As a long, loud growl resonated in the valley, Sacha let out a prolonged sigh. His life sucked.**

_My name is Jimmy and you better not wear it out  
Suicide commando that your momma talked about  
King of the forty thieves  
And I'm here to represent  
That needle in the vein of the establishment_

"I'm wet!" Gypsy's voice grabbed Sacha out of memory lane. She was looking at him, they were both soaked through and she was smiling at him. He smiled back.

"Well, that's an understatement." He laughed, wiping the rain out of his eyes. "You're soaked."

"So are you!" she was still smiling drunkenly, as if the rain were champagne. Sacha wondered why she liked rain so much. He stared at her a moment, then his hand found hers. Her huge smile was somewhat reduced when she felt him pulling her towards him. He kept eye contact with her as he slid a hand around her waist to pull her even closer. The faintest of smiles appeared on his face as he wiped the soaked hair out of her eyes. Gypsy was sure that that smile would have been invisible to anyone who wasn't looking intently. Her heart jumped in her chest when his hand touched her cheek after placing her hair behind her ear. His body was warm against hers. She bit her lip as his thumb caressed her now-red cheeks.

"You shouldn't bite your lip." He whispered.

"Says who?"

Sacha smiled. "Says me." His right hand at the nape of her neck drew her face closer to his own, and before she knew it, contact. Her heart stopped as he placed feather soft kisses on her lips. Once again, Sacha's head spun when he felt her returning the kiss. Her lips were warm, and wet from the rain. He was amazed at the spark they ignited in him. He pulled her waist closer until it was touching his own and he deepened the kiss. He could feel her placing her hand on his chest. Then he felt her touching his jaw, her thumb running along his scar. He winced at the touch, breaking the kiss, and startling her, making her take a step back. She instantly looked down at the ground.

"Sorry…" she said quietly, her voice nearly getting lost in the rain. He shook his head, not realizing she couldn't see him.

"Come on, let's get out of the rain." He said, taking her hand once more.

"What do you mean I fail?" Sacha asked the man he'd called father.

"**You fail! You lost the subject. I wanted it alive!" The large, burly man bellowed at the seventeen-year old. "You disappointed me."**

**"I nearly died! I probably would have if the sun hadn't risen!" Sacha lay in a hospital bed in his room at his father's estate. His head was wrapped up in gauze, holding his broken jaw shut enough so that it didn't hurt to talk. His leg was in traction, internal bleeding stopped, finally, and arm broken; shattered more like. Sacha was not in the mood to deal with father. His head was pounding and he itched from the morphine.**

"**It's your own damn fault for taking too long. It should have been easy. You made it too hard." The man was pacing now.**

"**I made it too hard? Bull! You sent me out there without anything! No weapon! You bastard! How dare you even think you can screech at me over your own damn mistake! You're the one who keeps putting blanks in my gun. You're the one who keeps sending me out there to die. And you're the one who is always disappointed when I come back alive! Well, screw you! Or better yet, go and screw yourself, and stop screwing me!" Sacha's jaw really hurt now, he felt it snap and it aggravated his headache. He looked at the man, who had stopped. His eyes were flashing with rage. Sacha braced himself for the inevitable physical pain. Father took a step towards his son, eyes on his throat, when a shrill voice stopped him.**

"**No!" Yalena placed herself between the man and the teenager. "I will not see you harm this boy again." She rattled off her words in Russian. "If you lay one finger upon him, causing him pain, you will not wake up the next day. I have had enough!" **

**The man looked at his son's nurse for what seemed like forever to Sacha. With a growl, he stalked off, disappearing down the hall. **

_Cigarettes and ramen and a little bag of dope  
I am the son of a bitch and Edgar Allen Poe  
Raised in the city under a halo of lights  
The product of war and fear that we've been victimized_

The carousel seemed haunting at night. The lightning flashed and the horse's faces shone for a brief moment. Gypsy stayed close to Sacha. Standing under the awning kept them out of the rain, but not the cold. She shivered, chills running down her body. She watched her travel companion as he stared out at the rainfall. She wondered what had made him jump. She hoped it was nothing she did, but knew it was. Her gaze floated away as she thought of possible ways of getting a scar like that. But her attention and gaze snapped back to Sacha when she felt his eyes boring into her.

"I can't explain it now, but I will." He said simply. She leaned against the wall, keeping his eye contact. She simply nodded.

"Take your time."

She felt like when he looked into her eyes, she was really looking into her soul, her very being. It made her shiver. She held her breath as he took a step closer to her, standing dangerously close to her, his hand resting on the wall beside her head. There was that almost invisible smile again. She found herself falling in love with that.

She kissed him this time. Wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him towards her, she pressed her lips against his. He smelled wonderful, like a candle she once had. _Sandalwood Spice._ After a moment of startled stillness, he made a move, kissing her back harder than before, placing his hands at her waist, pulling their hips together again. His whole body felt on fire when she touched him. Her knees went weak. The kiss became deeper with each touch. Sacha's fingers fiddled with the hem of her shirt, lifting it up slightly to feel the warmth of her soft skin. She gasped at his touch and she felt his tongue lightly brush against her bottom lip. Their heads were spinning as they came up for air.

_I'm the patron saint of the denial  
With an angel face and a taste for suicidal_

_ARE YOU TALKING TO ME?_

_I'll give you something to cry about._

_ST. JIMMY!_

_My name is St. Jimmy I'm a son of a gun  
I'm the one that's from the way outside  
I'm a teenage assassin executing some fun  
In the cult of the life of crime._

_I really hate to say it but I told you so  
So shut your mouth before I shoot you down old boy  
Welcome to the club and give me some blood  
And the resident leader at the lost and found_

_It's comedy and tragedy  
It's St. Jimmy  
And that's my nameeeeeee...and don't wear it out!_

_**Ok. Yeah. And the character list, well partial character list will come shortly. It needs some sprucing. Cheers!**_


	11. Ch11 Sachenka Thou Art Troubled, part 2

**Chapter 11: Dear Sachenka, Thou Art Troubled; part 2**

**Song: To Your Grave by Ingram Hill**

_**I know, it's been forever since I updated. But i'm updating now, and i'll do my best to make it good. :)**_

His whole body felt on fire when she touched him. Her knees went weak. The kiss became deeper with each touch. Sacha's fingers fiddled with the hem of her shirt, lifting it up slightly to feel the warmth of her soft skin. She gasped at his touch and she felt his tongue lightly brush against her bottom lip. Their heads were spinning as they came up for air. Sacha lightly chuckled as his fingers caressed her warm cheek. His smile was wide and his teeth were showing, Gypsy took pleasure in the fact that she could make him smile like that.

**Sacha once again was facing a beast ten times bigger than he was. Damn his father. He cocked the gun again, and aimed for the creature's chest. As he fired, he thought about the bullet sinking into the lycan's tough, furry skin, making its way through muscle and sinew to the heart, then breaking, releasing silver nitrate and eventually killing its inhabitant. The beast fell to the snowy ground and Sacha shook his head at his own thoughts. He was going to turn out like his father. He turned his back on the forest that had been unwillingly made into a battleground and headed back to face a bigger monster.**

**He opened the back door and stumbled in. He suspected he was getting better at this; he wasn't bleeding and not as sore as usual. He slipped his coat off his shoulders and headed for his father's study for a briefing. It was a long way to get there through the huge castle, but eventually he made it. He knocked on the doorjamb before entering. Once again, he walked into the large cold room to face the man who had been the cause of all his pain. He waited for the old leather office chair to turn and reveal the man, as had been the routine many a time before, and started to wonder when it didn't.**

**"Father?" he asked, speaking in Russian and feeling incredibly curious now. "I'm back, the lycan is dead and I'm here, awaiting you to chew me up and spit me out." He knew his father could speak English but he never admitted it. It was as if admitting that he could speak anything other than Russian he was committing treason.**

**Still, the chair back remained facing him. In the back of his mind, he was sure he heard a growling but he didn't react; until it launched itself at him.**

"Sacha?" Gypsy looked a little worried. "Are you all right?"

Sacha came back to the present and smiled at the girl in his arms.

"Yeah, I'm fine." his grin faded into that near-invisible smile she adored so much, and she smiled at him in return.

"Good, you just kinda checked out for a while."

"Yeah, I guess I'm just tired. We should find a place to spend the night."

She let out a small laugh.

"The night's almost over."

He smiled. Yeah, it was. The sun would be up soon and they'd have another day to contend with. Never a dull moment in his life.

"Okay. Well we should find a place to spend the rest of the night and some of the morning." she nodded at this and looked around. Gypsy's thoughts drifted to the money she had upon her person.

"Come on," she said, taking his hand and leading him out into the night.

_Minutes 'till dawn, I'm a wake_

_Stare at the phone, and I wait_

_Daylight creeps in, through the blinds_

_Strong as I've been, well I was lyin'_

**Sacha's fingers traced along the fresh scar that ran down his jaw line, wincing as he remembered the pain. He lay on the musty hotel bed looking at the ceiling. Suddenly the phone rang, shaking him out of his trance. Glancing at the clock, which read 4am, he picked up the phone and rasped out a hello. A woman's voice met him, rattling off in Russian.**

**"Sachenka!" she said. "Where are you? Did you not come back home? Are you all right?"**

**"Yalena!" he replied, also in Russian. "Calm down, woman. I'm at the hotel, I'll be fine. I came home, then I left."**

**"Why did you leave, child?" **

**Sacha sighed.**

**"You never told me, Yalena. You should've told me. I could've handled it."**

**What are you speaking of, child?" she asked, her voice wavering, revealing she knew exactly what he was talking about. "Should've told you what?" **

**"My plane for America leaves in 4 hours, Yalena. I'll write to you, I promise."**

**"Sachenka, dear Sachenka, thou art troubled indeed. I shall miss you very much, child. May God bless your path, and repair your heart."**

**Sacha heard the beginning of sobs as he hung up the phone. He lay back down and closed his eyes. **

_But now I've lost control_

_It's hard but I've found my soul_

_Don't need you anymore_

_Much better on my own_

"I can't let you."

"Of course you can. You bought me breakfast, I can buy you a good nights rest." Gypsy stopped outside of the St. James Hotel in Times Square. It really didn't look like much, but after sleeping in alleys and abandoned cars, it looked like the Taj Mahal. Gypsy turned her back to Sacha to pull a wad of cash out of her bra. Sacha peeked a bit and saw what she was doing, and smirked. When she turned around, he quickly looked away like he didn't notice a thing. She counted the cash, thumbing it in her hands.

"Ok I have enough for... one room for two nights, or two rooms for one night. Which will it be?"

"Whichever you'd like." he said and opened the door for her. They walked in and to the counter. Sacha looked around. Too many memories here...

"**Thank you Mr. er... Smith and we hope you enjoy your stay here at St. James."**

**"Thank you." Sacha said, hiding his Russian accent with ease. **

**He left the counter and headed for the elevator. Riding it up to his floor, he read through a letter that Yalena had sent him. He laughed ironically when he read over a part where she mentions his father. He sends his love and says he misses you. Yalena was a wonderful woman. She would have protected him from everything bad in the world if she could. The elevator door opened and he walked to his room.**

"Here we are, room 304."

Sacha wondered when he got there, but shook it off.

"Just one room?" he asked her. She nodded silently and unlocked the door, walking in. He noticed she seemed unusually quiet. He looked around the room. There was a queen-sized bed in the middle and a couch in front of the bay window that had a nice view of the city, if you stuck your head out and craned it to the left. There was a small bathroom and a television. He set down his backpack by the door and shut it behind him. He looked around then at Gypsy. She was starting to make herself comfortable on the couch.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Getting ready for bed." she put her hand up before he could protest. "Look, you've been spacing out lately, you need rest more than I do. You take the bed, I'll take the couch, everyone's happy."

"We could share it." he threw out there, not wanting to throw away chivalry just yet.

A light blush raced across her face that made him smile.

"I'm really fine with the couch. If you want, we could switch tomorrow."

Sacha smiled and raised his hands in surrender.

"Whatever m'lady wants. He said. Catching an amused glance from his room mate."

"Exactly." He pretended not to watch her as she grabbed some dry clothes from her bag and slid into the bathroom to change. He, himself stripped down to his boxers, and got into bed. Gypsy came out of the bathroom and saw him already in bed, asleep. She tip toed to the couch and saw that he'd put a blanket and pillow on it, and fixed it to be like a bed. She smiled and crawled in, soon going to sleep.

Sacha couldn't stand his dreams anymore. None of them were happy. Most were of his mother, or the hell his father put him through. He fell into a fit full sleep.

_Same as before, I'm to blame_

_Forever yours, I'll remain_

_You'll feel my love and my embrace_

_Take it along to your grave_

_Well hey, my love, you'll know the shape I made when you_

_Feel my love and my pain, 'cause I'll be there_

_When you try_

_To stay alive_

_Well don't you cry_

_But this is the last we'll say Goodbye_

_Goodbye_

_**ok there ya'll go. hope you like it. I'll try to hurry up my updates**_


End file.
